We have previously demonstrated that a fertilization membrane forms around a sea urchin egg when it is injected with a soluble spermatozoa fraction isosmotic with seawater. Work is proceeding to purify the sperm extract. So far, we have identified the effective component to be a heat-stable protein with molecular weight about 20 kD.